


Dude I'm Always Right

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Icon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7942274926/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="bittersweet_art.livejournal.com/">bittersweet_art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude I'm Always Right

Jensen knows he shouldn’t, he really knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help himself. Steve hardly ever loses it but Chris has so many blinky buttons, it’s more than he can stand not to do a quick two-step across them just to see the fire ignite in blue eyes.

He sets the long neck on the floor with the careful precision of a man who’s had one too many, lets the buzzing hum wash over him as his ass slides a little lower in the chair. Legs stretched out, arms folded across his chest, he squints across the room to where Chris is sprawled on the couch, head pillowed in Steve’s lap.

“Dude, I’m always right.” 

He draws a breath and catches Steve’s lazy grin out of the corner of his eye.

“The Sooners are shit, man. Worst. Team. Ever.”


End file.
